


Summer Skin

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: It's Hakyeon's birthday and Taekwoon wants to make sure he knows how loved he is.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Where Soul Meets Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624149) but you don't really have to read it as long as you know that Taekwoon is a cat hybrid and Hakyeon adopted him. God, I never thought I would write hybrid porn but here we are. 2020 is full of surprises.
> 
> I am also an eternal emo kid so this title is also from a Death Cab for Cutie song.

The cake Taekwoon baked earlier is sitting, cooled and frosted, on the counter. He has painstakingly written “Happy Birthday Hakyeonnie” in red, a little stick cat hybrid and man underneath. He’s had an undercurrent of nervous energy working its way out of him all day and the cake is the culmination of it. He hopes Hakyeon knows how much he loves him, how much he appreciates him. It’s been almost a year and a half since Hakyeon had taken him home and he wants to make sure that Hakyeon knows how grateful he is each and every day, but especially today. 

He takes a longing look at the cake, eager to swipe some of the frosting since he can always even it out after, but forces himself out of the kitchen and into the living room to wait for Hakyeon to come home so he doesn’t destroy his hard work before the birthday boy can see it. He drops down onto the bean bag, curling up to savor the late afternoon rays of the sun and feels a purr start up in his throat. He’s so incredibly content with his life and it feels like a small miracle to even be here. His thoughts drift back to Hakyeon, his smiles and bubbling laughter and Taekwoon closes his eyes, sinking back into the feeling of love coursing through him and the thought of Hakyeon wrapped around him.

He realizes he must have dozed off at some point when the beeping of the keypad has him blinking back into consciousness. He rises, stretches languidly as he hears Hakyeon toeing his shoes off in the entrance, then meets him in the hallway, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek and a whispered, “Happy birthday,” into his ear as Hakyeon wraps him into a hug, his words grazing Taekwoon’s temple and causing a shiver to run down his spine. It stirs something within him.

“You already said that this morning,” Hakyeon laughs as he walks Taekwoon a little further into the apartment.

His voice is pleased though and Taekwoon smiles into Hakyeon’s neck and presses a kiss there. “And I’ll probably say it again,” he says teasingly, kissing him once more for good measure.

Hakyeon pulls back with a scoff, then presses his own kiss to Taekwoon’s lips before bringing one hand up to cradle Taekwoon’s face. His touch is gentle as he traces the apple of Taekwoon’s cheek over and over again. 

Taekwoon melts into his gaze, a small noise working its way out of his throat as he presses his cheek into Hakyeon’s hand then drops his gaze so the crown of his head is butting lightly against Hakyeon’s hand instead. He craves Hakyeon’s touch; wants more. He’s silently asking for pets and his pride won’t let him say it out loud, but Hakyeon knows, like he always does, and he teases the tip of Taekwoon’s left ear before letting his fingers settle where the fur meets his scalp. Hakyeon knows exactly the right amount of pressure to apply and Taekwoon is purring loudly before he even fully realizes it. The feeling is bliss, but it sadly doesn’t last nearly long enough for Taekwoon.

“I need to take a shower, I smell like commuting,” Hakyeon says with a quick apologetic pat to Taekwoon’s head.

“You smell fine, good even,” Taekwoon argues, swaying forward to nose into Hakyeon’s neck again breathing deeply then swiping his tongue along the skin just above his shirt collar, the feeling of need starting to rise again. “Taste good too,” he grins at the squeak of surprise Hakyeon lets out, but finally relents, pushes down his own selfishness, because it’s Hakyeon’s birthday and he can shower when he wants to. 

“So gross,” Hakyeon says with a laugh then pulls away with a shake of his head and a shy smile. 

“I’m right though,” Taekwoon argues, running his tongue along his lower lip before catching it between his teeth, worrying the skin. He enjoys watching the tips of Hakyeon’s ears turn pink when he teases the human.

“Shower,” Hakyeon says again, voice a little strained as he takes a step back away from Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon leans into the touch as Hakyeon runs his hand across Taekwoon’s shoulders, lightly grazing him as he moves around him and towards the linen closet to grab a towel and washcloth before disappearing behind the door. 

Taekwoon throws a longing look towards the door Hakyeon disappeared behind before going back into the living room to wait. He hears the water start and his thoughts shift to what is happening behind that closed door. He knows the routine of Hakyeon first pulling the hem of his shirt free from his pants before unbuttoning it and letting it slide off his shoulders. Sees the way he thumbs open the button of his slacks, slides down the zipper and then lets them pool around his ankles then makes quick work of shucking off his underwear so they join his pants on the floor. His mind drifts to the last time they showered together and how nice it felt to have Hakyeon’s heat pressed against his front with the cold tiles against his back making him squirm. He makes a frustrated noise, feeling his body responding to the thoughts and it is then that an idea strikes him. Maybe he can have a little appetizer before they have cake later, give Hakyeon another present.

He moves almost without realizing, finding himself standing in front of the bathroom door a few seconds later, his eyes on the handle and his ears straining to hear the sounds of Hakyeon above the water. Much like before, he knows what this part looks like as well. He can see Hakyeon’s hands working over his smooth chest, skin slick with water. It is truly a sight to behold and he fists his hands in the hem of his oversized shirt to stop himself from ripping the door off the hinges and jumping under the spray, pressing Hakyeon back against the tile and kissing the life out of him. He’s getting more worked up than he anticipated, can feel the heat spreading from his belly, his cock getting hard as he waits for Hakyeon to finish.

It’s a small mercy when the water shuts off shortly thereafter and Taekwoon braces himself, forces himself back against the wall to wait for the click of the lock. The seconds are long, but when the handle finally turns and that sliver of light between the door jamb and door appears, something breaks within him. Taekwoon pounces, pushing forward and backing Hakyeon up against the counter, Hakyeon’s startled little _What?_ is lost in Taekwoon’s mouth as he presses their lips together. The want he had successfully tamped down before is clawing its way out of him.

The kiss is harder than Taekwoon wants, the sharp click of their teeth together a little jarring, but he pushes through, pouring himself into it. Hakyeon is scrambling for purchase, his hands gripping onto Taekwoon’s shoulders, not pushing, not pulling, just holding on. Taekwoon is merciless, licking into Hakyeon’s mouth, taking what he wants before grinding down against Hakyeon’s thigh, even through the his sweatpants he can feel the rough fabric of Hakyeon’s towel and the relief it brings is small, but there, so he does it again and again.

“I want—I want,” Taekwoon says against Hakyeon’s lips, his words tripping over themselves to get out of him as Hakyeon’s hands come up to frame his face, his thumbs once again stroking gently against Taekwoon’s cheeks and grounding him.

“Slow down,” Hakyeon commands, gently, “just breathe for me,” Hakyeon urges, his voice calm as he looks into Taekwoon’s eyes and presses his palm to Taekwoon’s chest. It takes a little maneuvering, but he manages to extract his thigh from between Taekwoon’s legs as well. “Easy, easy, in…out” he urges in that soft, sweet way he has. 

Taekwoon complies, forces his breaths to match the pace Hakyeon is setting. He feels a little more grounded, a little less desperate, but just as eager as before. The new scent of Hakyeon’s body wash is thick in the air and assaulting Taekwoon’s senses.

“What do you want?” Hakyeon asks once Taekwoon’s breaths have steadied and he can look at Hakyeon without the veil of lust between them.

“To make you feel good,” Taekwoon replies in a near whine as he presses as much of himself against Hakyeon as he can. “Can I make you feel good?” he asks looking at Hakyeon through his lashes. He may not be desperate anymore, but he still _wants_.

It’s Hakyeon’s breath that is hitching this time, just a sharp inhale as his eyes sweep over Taekwoon’s face and he gives a curt nod, “God, yes,” he says as he lets go of Taekwoon’s face in favor of running his hands down his arms before looping them around Taekwoon’s narrow waist.

He’s even more thankful for Hakyeon in this moment. Hakyeon, wonderful, sweet, loving Hakyeon, pulling him back from the edge, checking in on him, and trusting him all in the span of a few breaths. Not for the first time does Taekwoon thank his lucky stars for the gift of Cha Hakyeon.

Taekwoon makes another noise in the back of his throat, presses another kiss to Hakyeon’s lips, then drags them down his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin pulled taut over bone and tasting the residual soap from his shower. He moves to Hakyeon’s neck, kissing the constellation of moles just under his ear before working his way toward his way down the long column of skin, tasting every inch as he goes. He wants to leave marks here, but stops himself. He can’t resign Hakyeon to sweaters and scarves at the beginning of summer. That would be cruel.

Instead he continues the trek south, bending so he can mouth at Hakyeon’s collarbones, nip at the jut of them and draw an eager noise from Hakyeon above him.

“Taekwoon, can’t we go to the bedroom?” Hakyeon asks as Taekwoon dips to lick at his nipple. The end of the question bordering a squeak at the sensation as Hakyeon’s hands scramble against the tile of the counter as he tries to find something to hold onto.

“No,” Taekwoon replies simply, then clamps his lips around him and teases him until the flesh is peaked. He leers up at Hakyeon before giving the same treatment to the other side. 

Hakyeon’s breath shudders out of him in a whine and Taekwoon relishes in the noises Hakyeon lets out, how he squirms lightly under him, not really trying to move into or away from the sensations, just needing to _move_. 

He’s kissing down Hakyeon’s stomach, tongue laving over the soft dips of his abs when he lets his hand find the makeshift knot of Hakyeon’s towel. One quick tug is all it takes to have Hakyeon bare before him. “Oops,” Taekwoon says looking up at Hakyeon through his lashes, not a hint of remorse in his voice or on his face.

Hakyeon huffs out a laugh, then chokes on a curse as Taekwoon swiftly drops to his knees and takes Hakyeon’s cock in hand and strokes gently up the sensitive flesh.

Taekwoon is pleased to note that Hakyeon is already half hard and he grins up at him, eyes narrowing as he licks his lips, lets his tongue peek out from between his lips as Hakyeon stares down at him, pupils blown wide as he watches. Hakyeon’s hands snake into Taekwoon’s hair, coming to rest with his thumbs pressing gently at the base of his ears again. Taekwoon feels his ears twitch as Hakyeon grazes the fur, scrunches the soft gray locks of his hair around them between his fingers. Taekwoon then dips his head down, licking teasingly at the head of Hakyeon’s cock before slipping it into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside and relishing in the heaviness that settles against his tongue as Hakyeon gets harder in his mouth.

As desperate as he was when he started, he takes his time laving over Hakyeon, working his way down him, opening his mouth just a little to let his spit slide down, make the grip he has on the rest of Hakyeon’s cock slick. Hakyeon is always so controlled, deliberate in his actions, so Taekwoon derives a special pleasure in making him come undone under his touch. He pulls back, sucking gently on the tip of Hakyeon, digging his tongue into the slit before dropping back down again suddenly.

Hakyeon lets out a strangled moan, tightening his hands in Taekwoon’s hair before sliding to his ears and tugging on them. A purr works itself up from Taekwoon’s chest and immediately Hakyeon’s hips are bucking, his cock hitting the back of Taekwoon’s throat and the hybrid pulls back, coughing and spluttering.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Hakyeon says, hands flailing slightly before he settles one against Taekwoon’s jaw and the other back on his head, bith rubbing gently in apology. “I just—the vibration—I wasn’t expecting—”

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon cuts him off taking Hakyeon’s hands and pulling them both back up to his head where they were before. “I was just surprised too. I don’t mind, just keep going.” He means it, and wants Hakyeon to know it’s okay. Hakyeon rubs gentle circles into Taekwoon’s hair again, another silent apology and Taekwoon has to fight not to roll his eyes. Instead, he lets another purr rumble up and drops down to kiss gently at Hakyeon’s cock again. He feels Hakyeon’s surprise, his fingers returning to Taekwoon’s ears when the older feels the gentle vibration start. However, Taekwoon doesn’t take Hakyeon into his mouth this time. instead he arches his neck, presses the length of Hakyeon against his throat so he can feel it all over before dipping down and teasing gently at his balls. 

“Oh, Taekwoon, please never stop,” Hakyeon gasps as Taekwoon laps gently at his sensitive skin. 

Taekwoon pulls back a second later and Hakyeon makes his displeasure known with a disgruntled noise. 

Taekwoon meets his eyes, voice steady. “Turn around for me?” he asks, eyes holding Hakyeon’s gaze.

The implication is obvious and Hakyeon swallows thickly before doing as he’s asked.

They’ve done this before, but it’s been too long for Taekwoon’s liking. He sways forward, arching up so he can press his lips into the small of Hakyeon’s back, breathe in and taste the skin there before he settles back down. Even here Hakyeon smells delectable, the soft, sweet scent of coconut and citrus surrounding him. He takes his time, kissing the swell of Hakyeon’s ass, dragging his nails down the backs of Hakyeon’s thighs, knowing the marks will fade easily before morning. 

Finally Taekwoon takes hold of him, thumbs gently cupping each of Hakyeon’s cheeks and spreading him open. He leans forward, runs his tongue along the puckered skin of Hakyeon’s hole, smiling against it when Hakyeon lets out a whine. He gives him a few more teasing licks, pulling back for a second to admire the view before licking again, this time purposefully. He works his tongue over and over Hakyeon, slicking him up as best he can before pushing just the tip of his tongue inside. 

Hakyeon doesn’t quite taste how he smells, but Taekwoon loves it all the same. He gently works him open, patiently working until he can lick smoothly inside. Once Hakyeon is loose, Taekwoon eats him out with enthusiasm, the sounds filthy as Hakyeon is reduced to a whimpering mess before him. He lets Hakyeon rut back against him, knows how good it feels and lets him use him, chase his own pleasure. Hakyeon’s cock is trapped against the cabinet, there’s no room for him to get a hand on himself and Taekwoon’s glad because that means he can draw this out as long as he wants.

Hakyeon is nearly sobbing when Taekwoon finally relents. With a satisfied smack of his lips, he pulls back from Hakyeon, watches his hole flutter gently at the loss of sensation for a second before sliding his hands around to Hakyeon’s hips and guiding him back around. With no preamble, Taekwoon takes a deep breath, then swallows Hakyeon down fully again, lips stretching taut as he pushes himself as far down Hakyeon as he can, then even more until Hakyeon’s cock is in his throat. 

“Ah, Taekwoon!” Hakyeon shouts, hands coming back to Taekwoon’s head, this time he pulls at Taekwoon’s hair, drawing a moan from the hybrid which has Hakyeon bucking into him. 

Again, Taekwoon lets him take his pleasure. One last time he lets a purr rumble forth. The sensation is too much for Hakyeon. Buried deep in Taekwoon’s throat, he comes with a shout, too far back for Taekwoon to taste it. He lets Hakyeon thrust, throat working around his cock as aftershocks wrack his body as he slowly comes down. Taekwoon slides off of Hakyeon’s cock with a smug smile and stands, leaning in and kissing the other. “Happy birthday,” Taekwoon says lowly, voice scratchy as he wraps Hakyeon in a hug.

Hakyeon squeezes him in return, breathing still heavy as he works to regain himself.

Taekwoon is content to stay like this for a few minutes, just rest against Hakyeon, but the other seems to have a different plan.

Hakyeon runs a hand down Taekwoon’s chest, over the hem of his t-shirt before splaying his palm across the bulge in the front of Taekwoon’s pants, “Your turn,” he says with a grin.

Taekwoon shakes his head, “No, this was about you, I can wait,” he protests, but Hakyeon won’t hear of it. He fumbles with the fabric of Taekwoon’s shirt, pushing it aside so he can get to the elastic of Taekwoon’s pants before he sneaks his hand inside and wraps it around Taekwoon’s very hard cock, his other hand coming up to rub at the nape of Taekwoon’s neck.

Taekwoon whimpers, burying his face in Hakyeon’s neck when he smears the pre-come at the tip of Taekwoon’s cock down and uses it to ease the slide of his hand as he jacks Taekwoon. The feeling is bliss and Taekwoon is holding onto Hakyeon for balance, overwhelmed with it.

“My pretty kitty,” Hakyeon says right up against the shell of Taekwoon’s ear, “Always so good for me. So good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Taekwoon shakes his head, wants to argue, but he can’t form words. The feeling is almost too much, feels too good. He is on fire and is thrusting desperately into the circle of Hakyeon’s fist, desperate for release. A second later he nearly wails when Hakyeon’s other hand slides from his neck to slide under the band of his pants and rest just above where his tail meets his skin. Hakyeon uses the tips of his fingers to press into the sensitive spot and Taekwoon sees stars, a yowl leaving him as he bucks his hips sharply arching into the touch. Taekwoon turns his head, barely coherent enough to remember what is safe and sinks his teeth into the skin of Hakyeon’s shoulder instead, biting down almost hard enough to draw blood as his hips move of their own accord, fucking into the sensation. Hakyeon is merciless, and with a few twists of his wrist Taekwoon is coming over his hand, vision whiting out and slumping forward. He leans heavily against Hakyeon, panting to catch his breath as Hakyeon drags his clean hand up to card through Taekwoon’s hair and rub over his ears again. 

“That was supposed to be all about you,” Taekwoon mumbles lazily. He presses into the feeling of Hakyeon’s hand and rubs his face against Hakyeon’s neck, breathing in the scent of sex and body wash and swiping little licks against him. 

“It was though,” Hakyeon replies. 

Taekwoon whines, but snuggles further into him, “Now my pants are gross though.” He’s not really annoyed, but he wants a reason to complain anyway. He draws back when he doesn’t get a response and meets Hakyeon’s leveled gaze. “What?”

“Your pants may be gross, but I‘m the one standing here naked,” Hakyeon replies with a pointed look down. “I also just got out of the shower and already need another one,” he adds with a pointed look towards the hand not in Taekwoon’s hair.

“Time to conserve water,” Taekwoon suggests stepping back from Hakyeon and tugging his own shirt over his head with newfound energy.

“For the environment,” Hakyeon agrees with a playful slap against Taekwoon’s neck as the hybrid turns around and quickly rids himself of his pants. “You’re also on laundry duty after.”

Taekwoon doesn’t even grumble since he finally gets his wish of kissing Hakyeon breathless, his back pressed against the cold tiles of the shower wall.

Once they’re both fully clothed once again Taekwoon leads Hakyeon into the kitchen. Suddenly he feels a little silly for decorating the cake the way that he did. It doesn’t feel like enough.

Hakyeon however turns to him, eyes near sparkling with happiness, “Did you make this for me?”

“Yes? I’m sorry it’s not—”

He’s cut off by Hakyeon throwing his arms around him and lifting him in a little turn as he hugs him whispering “Thank you, thank you, thank you” as he presses kisses all over his face. 

Taekwoon feels a flush creeping up his neck, but lets Hakyeon have his way. It is his birthday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Super special thanks to Isa, the best pocket support on the planet, for the encouragement and feedback and for pointing out that if I wrote this as a birthday fic, I can still do a gotcha day anniversary fic at some point.
> 
> As usual, through word sprints all things are possible.


End file.
